Just a Feeling
by Meowrzz
Summary: Bones wakes up with a feeling like something is going wrong- The landing party is being attacked and Bones rescues and heals Kirk. Mckirk ship


_Just a Feeling_

It was night aboard the _Enterprise_, artificial night that is, and Bones woke with a start in his office outside sickbay. He had a distinct feeling that something was going wrong. He slipped on his Starfleet uniform and paused to listen, all he heard was the light footsteps of the security guards padding down the hallway. He decided to take a walk to the bridge and check on Sulu who was acting Captain until Kirk had come back up with the landing party. Upon entering the bridge he found Uhura, Sulu, and Scotty scrambling to attempt to repair the communication com which was in flames. "What happened?" Questioned Bones. "I'm not sure yet, we've lost communication with the landing party- the com just burst into flames!" Sulu yelled. "Something has gone wrong, I'm sure of it." Bones replied. "It's probably fine, the planet is a federation planet and the Captain, Commander Spock, Chekov, and ensign Ricky are just picking up some supplies before heading off tomorrow morning." Sulu retorted. "It still doesn't feel right, they may have been attacked or something- we should make sure." Bones replied anxiously. "Fine then, you organize a landing party and check it out, it's probably alright though." Sulu replied. "Let me grab my med bag" Bones mumbled "Chekov, Scotty- meet in the transporter room in two minutes." Bones found himself in the transporter room with Chekov, Scotty, and several security ensigns several moments later. "Energize," yelled Sulu and Bones found himself being whirled down to the planet's surface.

Bones stumbled around blinking in the bright light of the planet when several loud crashes were heard. "See I told you- the planet is under fire!" Bones yelled. "The village iz zees way," Chekov yelled, whipping out his phaser gun. They beat their way into a jungle and found themselves in the midst of a Klingon attack. They village had been smashed due to the heavy phaser attack raining down from the Klingon ship. Bones noticed that there was one small house remaining intact that had been avoided by the attack. Peering in they witnessed a bloody scene: Kirk was laying beaten unconscious (hopefully) on the floor, Spock was beaten badly but was conscious tied to a chair- ensign Ricky was nowhere to be seen.

Bone's immediate reaction was to run to Kirk but sensing his actions Scotty grabbed his arm. "No, don't go in- it's obviously a trap. There are no Klingons to been seen and their ship had ceased fire, they are waiting for us to walk into the room." Scotty whispered tersely. Chekov scanned the room with his tricorder and said "just as you zuspected, zere are no Klingons- but zere is a field surrounding the room waiting for us to enter and do who knows what to us." "What sort of motive is that?!" Bones roared. He could no longer contain his feelings for the Captain these days, and the rest of the crew knew it too, it was well know that Kirk shared his affections as well. Spock spoke from within "Is that you Bones? I would advise not to step into this room, as we all would be completely annilated instantly. As for motive I believe the Klingons are angry with Starfleet about the interplanetary boundary law that was passed. By taking out a federation planet and a very experienced starship crew but leaving everyone else on the ship to tell the tale they hope to have the law revoked." "I don't give a damn why the Klingons want to kill us now, don't you just want to get out alive man?" Bones roared. Kirk moaned and looked up, his face was swollen and puffy and his legs were splayed out at a weird angle leading Bones to believe that he has sustained a broken pelvis or a broken leg. Blood was pooling around him and Bones knelt down and murmured "you're going to be alright Jim we'll get you out of here.

Scotty was busy scanning the field thinking of a way to deactivate it while Bones estimated due to sustained blood loss Kirk had very little time- he itched to cross the line and cradle Kirk's head and stem the flow of blood running from his head. Scotty and Chekov had several devices out and were attempting to split the field in a small portion. Bones was murmuring to Kirk about how he was going to be ok and he would patch him up again and how he really dearly cared about him. Scotty grimaced as he paused to look down at Kirk, he was clearly suffering. "Ah ha! I've got itz! I can only hold it open for 30 seconds or so though" yelled Chekov. Bones dashed in with Scotty's help they cut Spock out and Bones pulled Kirk through. There was a collective sigh of relief, but Bones had ripped out his med kit and was scanning Kirk, "vitals all over the place, 56% blood loss, four broken ribs, internal bruising, broken leg, good god man what did you do to them to make them so pissed?" "Beam us up quick, Sulu!" yelled Scotty into his communicator. They rematerialized and Bones didn't wait a moment to support Kirk with Chekov's help half running to sickbay. Bones didn't care what happened to the Klingons now; he was completely focused on Kirk.

"Hang in their Jim" Bones murmured as he hurried to start a blood transfusion. After two hours of Bone's care Kirk opened his eyes blearily "Bones? What? Where-" croaked Kirk. Bones had tears running down his face as he had been patching up Kirk but now his normal brisk manner returned, "You're alright Jim, the Klingons are being taken care of I think, and Spock is alright too." Kirk attempted to get up but Bones pushed him down again saying, "good god man- I've barely patched you up and you're already trying to take charge!" Kirk grinned and relaxed as Bone's hands moved methodically down his body assessing his various injuries. A little later Kirk was sitting up in bed with his leg bandaged and looked very beaten up, Bones was sitting wearily besides him and said "Good news from Spock, Starfleet has arrived and are taking care of the Klingons, now you just need to rest and you'll be up and about in no time." Kirk smiled in appreciation and murmured "Bones?" "Yes?" "Thank you." That was all that needed to be said, Bones felt Kirk's immense appreciation through two simple words, he smiled back at Kirk and replied, "You're welcome." Bones got up to leave when Kirk muttered, "How did you know we were in trouble anyway?" Bones grinned and replied "I just felt it in my bones."


End file.
